1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to routing light signals in optical fibers and, in particular, to optical switches. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for switching light signals from one optical fiber to another optical fiber using an optical coupler.
2. Background
Fiber optic communications systems are used to transmit information within different types of communications networks. Fiber optic communications systems are comprised of a number of different components. The number of different components may include, for example, optical fibers, optical switches, and/or other suitable components. Optical fibers provide a path through which a light signal may travel. An optical fiber may be comprised of a fiber jacket, a cladding, and an optical fiber core. The fiber jacket may be comprised of a material such as, for example, acrylate, plastic, and/or some other suitable material. The optical fiber core may be comprised of glass. The light signal travels through the optical fiber core.
Optical switches may be used to change the path through which a light signal travels from one optical fiber to another optical fiber. Optical fibers and optical switches are used to transmit information in the form of light signals to a desired destination.
Optical switches are also used to increase the reliability of fiber optic communications systems. For example, optical switches allow the use of redundant subsystems within fiber optic communications systems. In addition, optical switches are used to include and/or bypass particular subsystems within fiber optic communications systems. These subsystems may be, for example, any type of functional unit and/or component within the fiber optic communications system.
A number of different types of optical switches with a number of different configurations are currently used for routing light signals. In one configuration for an optical switch, a light signal is sent out of a first optical fiber, routed to a desired location, and then coupled into a second optical fiber. With these types of optical switches, physical discontinuity is present between the first and second optical fibers. This physical discontinuity may result in optical power loss. This optical power loss may range from around several tenths of a decibel to greater than several decibels. Further, these types of optical switches have glass-air interfaces that are subject to contamination and/or damage when operating at high optical power levels.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, and possibly other issues.